Sequel Seducer Minnie
by audrey musaena
Summary: Kisah hidup keluarga kecil KYUMIN dengan anaknya. summary apaan ini ? GS/KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

Pilot Kyu, Pramugari Min

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of HUMOR maybe

RATE : T

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And DONGHAE oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Author POV

Seorang namja mendesah dan berteriak gaje. Bukan tanpa alasan seorang Cho Kyuhyun melakukannya. Itu karena istrinya sedang asyik masak di dapur. Lalu apa hubungannya?

"Berhenti-lah menggodaku Minnie!" teriak Kyu frustasi, lalu kembali mendesah.

"Yak siapa yang menggodamu!" protes yeoja kelici itu tak mau kalah.

"Pakai baju sana!" teriak Kyu sambil menghentakan kakinya ke lantai. Tangan kanannya yang memegang PSP digantikan dengan spatula(?)

"Ya ampun Kyu! Kau itu suamiku, kenapa kau masih terus mengomel sih?" ucap yeoja itu tak kalah kesal.

Kenyataan pahit ini sudah dijalankan Cho Kyuhyun selama satu bulan lebih. Sang istri-Cho Sungmin Volvaciana selalu halfnaked saat memasak, tapi Sungmin juga tetap mengenakan apronnya-yang lebih terlihat seperti dress yang tertutup di depannya saja. Masalahnya bukan begitu. Tapi saat Kyuhyun akan menyentuh istrinya spatula panas selalu menjadi senjata terampuh.

Sungmin bukan yeoja romantic. Bermanja adalah hal yang memalukan bagi dia. Dan memasak adalah hobi barunya. Seharian pun dia akan betah di dapur itu. Hasilnya? Tentu diberikan untuk sang suami.

"Kalau begitu kumohon sentuh aku" ucap Kyu pelan sambil menundukan wajah.

"MWO?!" seru Sungmin sambil melepaskan apronnya.

Susah payah seorang Cho Kyuhyun menelan sendiri salivanya. Melihat sang istri kaget dia kaget, kaget karena hanya memakai dress lingerie putih tipis tanpa bra dengan stringnya-yang lebih mirip tali dibanding celana.

"Kau tahu? Kau bertingkah seperti gadis yang masih PERAWAN! Buka matamu CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin tepat di depan muka Kyu setelah dia membelai pipi pria mesum itu.

"Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?" gerutu Kyu. Ya, dia sedang dihukum. Itu karena dia 'menyerang' Sungmin saat mereka shooting mv. Gila bukan(?)

Author POV End

-KYUMIN-

Kyuhyun POV

Cape sekali! Setelah menyelesaikan drama musicalku aku langsung menuju ruanganku sendiri. Ini sudah satu bulan lebih Minnie menghukumku. Dan aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi, kalau hukumannya separah ini. Mana bisa aku tidak 'menyentuh' istriku yang super sexy itu. Bisa gila aku!

"Kyunnie~~ sudah selesai" sapa seorang yeoja yang masuk dengan seragam pramugari yang super minim. Pasti pema―

"Minnie!" seruku cepat. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan rok semini itu. Memakai jas, dan aku sangat amat yakin dia tidak memakai apa-apa di balik jas itu. "Ya!" bentakku marah melihat pemandangan itu. Aku takut sampai orang lain melihatnya.

Plak!

Tamparan kecil mendarat tepat di pipiku. Minnie menghadiahiku deathglarenya. "Kau itu berhentilah berteriak setiap di depanku, Kyu!" bentaknya sambil memukul kepalaku.

"Yak! Habisnya kau selalu berpakaian seperti itu!" bentakku tak kalah keras.

Brak!

"Berhentilah saling berteriak!" bentak seseorang yang baru masuk. Ternyata Sunny. Dia lalu menarik lengan Minnie, memeluknya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mau dipeluk dengan Sunny sedangkan denganku tidak!" seruku lagi.

"Oppa! Kau ini kenapa si! Kaukan selalu bersamanya setiap hari!" bentak Sunny.

Bruk…

"Sana! Bawa istrimu pergi!" seru Sunny sambil mendorong Minnie ke arahku.

Minnie langsung jatuh dalam pelukku. Tak sengaja aku melihat ke bawah dan mendapati dua gundukan sexy milik Minnie terlihat jelas dari sini. Shit! Andai saja aku tidak sedang dihukum.

Kyuhyun POV End

-KYUMIN-

Author POV

Sepanjang perjalanan sampai rumah mereka berdua terdiam. Sungmin sibuk berpikir tentang hukuman itu. Sejujurnya, Sungmin juga ingin disentuh, tapi karena gengsinya terlalu besar dia urungkan niat itu.

Sedangkan Kyu sedang sibuk meredam napsunya. Sesekali dia mengutuki seragam yang dipakai Sungmin. Tubuh sexy wanita di sampingnya terekspos terlalu jelas. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya horny berat.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke rumah tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dengan seragam pilot-pramugari mereka.

"Umh… Kyuunniee~" panggil Sungmin sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm…"

"A-aku cem- aish- umh- mhh- buru" ucapnya jengkel. Jengkel karena dirinya baru mengatakan hal yang memalukan. "Aku tidak apa-apa kalau tidak menjadi pilot. Kyunnie~~ saja yang menjadi pilotnya" ucap Sungmin sedikit ragu sambil menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Pipinya yang putih, berubah menjadi merah.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati. Itu artinya masa hukumannya selesai. Hah? Dia ingin sekali 'memakan' istrinya itu. Dia ingin sedikit 'menggoda' istrinya yang sangat nakal. "Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu?" tanya Kyu dingin.

"Oh? Kalau begitu lupakan saja" balas Sungmin tak kalah dingin. Jawaban yang paling tidak ingin Kyu dengar. Nada bicara yang paling Kyuhyun benci.

Bruk!

"Ap-po… akh!" pekik Sungmin setelah Kyu mendorongnya sampai punggunya menyentuh dinding.

"Kenapa kau gengsi sekali si!" bentak Kyu yang sekarang sedang marah.

Kriet…

Kyu dengan sigap mencopot kancing teratas Sungmin dengan paksa membuat dada Sungmin sedikit terekspos.

"K-Kyu mi- emh… amh… " bibir Kyu melumat kasar bibir istrinya. Membuat darah segar hasil benturan mereka tercipta. Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin melempar Kyu kemana pun, tapi setengah otaknya sangat membutuhkan Kyu sekarang juga.

"Hosh… kau benar-benar hosh… harus diajari hosh… kata HUKUMAN hosh… , Minnie!" bentak Kyu lagi. Lalu mulai mencumbu leher jenjang istrinya. Mencium, menjilat, sampai mengigitnya. Kissmark sudah bertengger indah di leher itu.

"Emh… Kyuh~ nie~ ah… oh… emh…" desahnya menerima perlakuan kasar sang suami yang membuatnya nikmat. Tangan kiri Kyu sudah sibuk dengan punggung Sungmin. Sementara yang satunya meremas dada Sungmin yang sudah membengkak karena ulah Kyu.

"Kau harus dihukum" bisik Kyu seduktif. Dia lalu menggendong istrinya ke kamar mereka. "Tetap memakai ini saja, ne?" bisik Kyu. Sungmin menggangguk pasrah.

Author POV End

.

Sungmin POV

Memang sudah satu bulan aku tidak melakukan hubungan ini. Kukira aku bisa lebih menahan daripada ini. Ternyata tidak. Memang pikiranku tidak mau, tapi tubuhku berkhianat sangat cepat.

Tangan hangat Kyu membimbing payudaraku untuk keluar dari jas 'sialan' ini. Dia hanya mengelusnya perlahan sambil menyeringai mesum. Betapa bodohnya aku menikah dengan orang mesum seperti dia.

"Aku mau kau buka bajuku!" perintah Kyu cepat.

"MWO! SHIREO!" tolakku lantang.

Bruk…

Tubuh Kyu menindihku cepat. Tangannya bermain dengan kedua nippleku. Seakan menggodanya. Tangan kanannya lalu beralih menuju daerah privatku yang sudah menjadi daerah privat milik Kyu juga. Menyapukan tangannya, sesekali menggeseknya. Membuat tubuhku menggelinjang tak keruan.

"Ok…keh… ah… was…" ucapku susah payah. Dia lalu melepaskanku. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa karena tak ada sentuhannya di kedua bagian sensitifku.

Sungmin POV End

.

Kyuhyun POV

Tangannya yang kecil dengan lincah membuka kancing seragamku. Sebenarnya aku tak sabar dengan ini. Tapi karena usaha yang dilakukan Minnie sudah sangat maju makanya aku meredam napsuku, SEDIKIT.

Kulihat payudaranya tergantung indah di depanku. Tak sabar melumatnya satu per satu. Meninggalkan kissmark di keduanya. "Minnie~ cepatlah" rengekku ketika tangannya berputar di kancing terakhir kemejaku.

"Kyu, aku sudah tidak ingin. Aku cape" serunya membuatku naik darah.

"Yak!" bentakku.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

Author POV

"Yak!" bentak Kyu. Seketika Kyuhyun langsung membuka jas Minnie sampai semua kancingnya putus, memperlihatkan dadanya yang membengkak "Tubuh tak bisa dibohongi Minnie!" bentak Kyu lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai menanggalkan celananya, sementara Minnie menggeliat di depannya. Kyu sekali lagi menyeringai senang. Tak dapat dipungkiri, darahnya juga semakin mendidih ketika melihat istrinya menggeliat nikmat di depannya.

Tanpa ada aba-aba Kyu langsung menyibak rok istrinya, membuka kedua paha, lalu menyibak celana Sungmin yang sudah basah.

Jleb!

Dengan sekali sentakan 'little Kyu' masuk. Jeritan keras keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sesekali umpatan kasar diterima oleh Kyu. Air mata Sungmin mengalir sempurna kala dindingnya dihujami terus dengan 'little Kyu' yang sama sekali tidak di'awali' terlebih dahulu.

"Ah… Bastarad! Ah… You are jerk! Ah… Kyu! Ah… Kyu!" umpat Sungmin. Bukannya marah Kyu malah suka dengan umpatan Sungmin yang terdengar sexy dan mengancam(?) yang Kyu tahu sekarang ini adalah apa pun yang keluar dari tubuh Sungmin itu karena Sungmin menikmatinya.

"Fuck You Duck! Ah… shit!" balas Kyu sambil menggeplak bokong istrinya.

"Yak! Ah… Damn…!" balas Sungmin kesakitan.

Tapi lama kelamaan umpatan itu berubah menjadi desahan-desahan erotis. Belum lagi lidah Kyu yang menghujam di seluruh tubuh istrinya. Keduanya sangat-sangat menikmati hal ini.

"Kyu… hah… akhirnya… " seru Sungmin setelah beberapa kali puncak kenikmatan diterima olehnya. Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya langsung menindih Sungmin.

"Saranghae" bisik Kyu tepat di kuping Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?" tanya Sungmin sedikit serak yang memberikan kesan sexy nan menggoda.

Sreet…

Kyuhyun sengaja menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat Sungmin memekik. "Siapa suruh menggodaku" bisik Kyuhyun menggoda. Diputarnya Sungmin hingga menghadap Kyu kembali.

Kyu melepas pautan mereka. Desahan kecil terdengar dari mereka berdua. Ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam hati Minnie. Ingin sekali ia 'merasakan' sentuhan suaminya lagi. Tapi karena gengsi yang selangit, dia mengurungkannya, lagi.

Sungmin langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur yang sudah tak keruan itu. Tangannya sibuk membenahi rok dan jasnya yang sudah tak terkancing. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyu dingin.

"Entahlah" jawab Sungmin santai sambil melangkah pergi.

Begitu pintu kamar di buka dua orang yeoja terjatuh tepat di depan Sungmin. Ahra dan Henry. Ya… sedari tadi mereka menguping.

"Yak! Apa yang noona lakukan" seru Kyu yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"I-itu… ano… umh… ra cepat bicara" ucap Henry sambil menyikut Ahra.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun MESUM! Berengsek! Kenapa kalian bisa melakukan itu sambil mengumpat satu sama lain! Kalian gila bukan!" bentak Ahra. Mukanya sekarang merah padam karena malu ketahuan.

"MWO?!" teriak Sungmin dan Kyu.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan kami kemari ingin meminta keponakan pada kalian" ucap Henry yang sudah bisa mengontrol kegugupannya.

"MWO?!" teriak mereka lagi.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!" marah Ahra.

-KYUMIN-

Kedua pasang suami-istri itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kyuhyun duduk di kasurnya sedangkan Sungmin duduk di sofa. Mereka masih bingung dengan perkataan kakak mereka.

Flashback

"_Omma khawatir, Kyu. Jangan-jangan kau tidak benar-benar mencintai-nya" ucap Henry lembut._

"_Kalian sudah tidak bersentuhan satu bulan. Itu waktu yang lumayan lama untuk mengartikan itu semua sebagai pisah ranjang" sambung Ahra._

"_Kalau kalian tidak memberi kami keponakan. Mending kalian berpisah saja. Bukankah Sungmin tidak mau menyentuh si mesum ini?" tanya Henry sedikit kesal._

_Ya mereka berdua kesal. Sudah setengah tahun pernikahan mereka tapi mereka tidak juga memikirkan untuk mempunyai anak._

Flashback end

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Dia juga sedikit heran dengan Sungmin yang sanggup tidak bersentuhan dengannya selama satu bulan ini. Sedangkan dirinya saja tak kuat kalau satu hari tak menyentuh istrinya itu.

"Saranghae" ucap Sungmin sepelan mungkin.

"Kau tidak ingin kita berceraikan?" tanya Kyu yang sukses membuat Sungmin menatap Kyu intens.

"Aku ingin punya anak juga Kyu, tapi―" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyu penasaran. Lagi-lagi iblis di dalam dirinya mulai bangkit.

"Okey, kita akan adopsi anak. Aku tahu kau tidak mau kusentuh 'kan?" tanya Kyu.

Sungmin menatap suaminya dengan tatapan nelangsa. Sebegitu salahnya kah dia menghukum pria mesum ini? Sampai-sampai suaminya mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Grep

Sungmin memeluk dari belakang punggung suaminya. Dia sedikit bergetar, tapi tidak menangis. "Mianhe… karena kegengsian berlebihanku kau seperti ini. Jujur aku gengsi. Aku malu. Aku tak suka bermanja ria. Ak―aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahan selama satu bulan ini. Tapi kalau aku tidak menghukummu, kau tidak bisa dikontrol, dan aku… umh… aku… tak pernah bisa terkontrol kalau kau tidak mengontrolku Kyu" aku Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis. Dia benar-benar puas dengan jawaban istrinya. Itu artinya dia memang digilai oleh istrinya. Dicintai setengah mati dengan istrinya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita coba" ajak Kyu lembut. "Sekarang duduk di sofa itu!" pinta Kyu lembut.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke belakang Minnie, menempatkan tangan di bahu Minnie dengan sedikit tekanan. Kyuhyun menunduk untuk berbisik di telinga Minnie, "ikuti semua perintahku. Karena hari ini Kapten Cho yang akan menjadi pilotnya. Kau adalah pramugariku sekarang."

Ya, mereka masih memakai seragam itu. Entah apa yang membuat mereka lupa mengganti pakaian itu.

Lidah Kyu menyusuri telinga Minnie, lalu menekan denyut nadi di belakangnya. Jantung Minnie berdetak cepat dengan perlakuan yang diberi suaminya. Mukanya sudah merah sampai telinga.

Tangan Kyu bergeser dari bahu Minnie, jari-jarinya membelai leher istrinya dengan lembut, lalu bergerak turun menggoda setiap inci kulit Minnie yang bisa disentuh Kyu. Jari-jari Kyu tak berhenti bergerak, masing-masing membuat lingkaran kecil di kulit Minnie.

Suara Kyu terdengar lagi, lembut dan dalam, di telinga Minnie, mengirimkan getaran di sekujur tubuhnya. "Buka kancing terakhir jasmu"

"Umh" Minnie mengumam tak jelas. Puncak payudaranya mengeras di balik jasnya. Ia ingin tangan Kyu di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia ingin jari-jari Kyu menyentuh payudaranya dan menggoda masing-masing puncaknya yang sensitive. Namun, untuk menanggalkan pakaian di depan Kyu… bertingkah begitu berani? Lagi-lagi gengsi menyerangnya tapi hanya sedikit. Karena sekarang dia sedang membutuhkan sentuhan Kyu.

"Aku hanya akan menyentuh bagian tubuhmu yang kau telanjangi untukku, Minnie~."

Minnie bergerak sangat perlahan, membuka kancingnya sehingga kulit dadanya tampak telanjang untuk Kyu. Tangan Kyu turun menyapu sebagian payudaranya. "Buka jasmu" bisik Kyu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Minnie melepaskannya, melemparnya asal.

Kyu menggoda payudara Minnie lagi dengan sentuhan lembut, membuat pinggul Minnie terangkat, kakinya membuka, mengundang Kyu untuk merasakan apa yang sudah ia telanjangi untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyu. Minnie mengigit bibiinya, "Kyu, kumohon."

Kyuhyun tercekat dengan desahan yang baru keluar dari istrinya itu. Sesuatu yang jarang terucap. Kyuhyun sudah tak sabar lagi, tapi dia harus tetap mengontrol Minnie. Seperti apa yang tadi dibilang oleh istrinya itu.

"Buka dengan lebar kakimu untukku," jawab Kyu. "Aku inging menyentuhmu."

Minnie membuka kakinya selebar mungkin namun,rok mininya sangat sempit. Lalu secepat kilat Kyu membantunya, mengaitkan lutut Minnie di atas lengan sofa. Minnie merasa sangat rentan, begitu terekspos di depan Kyu. Ia bisa merasakan aroma strawberry yang keluar dari dirinya sendiri. "Kyuh~, sentuh aku," bisik Minnie.

Minnie melihat Kyu berlutut tepat di depannya. Minnie memejamkan matanya dengan tidak sabar, menunggu invasi jari-jari Kyu, belaian dan ciuman yang akan memberinya pelepasan yang didambakannya.

Tangan Kyu bergerak ke atas rok Minnie, menggoda pinggulnya dan cekungan luar paha telanjangnya, terus membelai ke arah dalam, sampai satu tangan Kyu terentang di atas perut Minnie untuk menahannya agar tidak bergerak, sementara tangan Kyu yang lain masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan satu jari, Kyu bergerak naik-turun, memancing madu dari daerah privat istrinya, sampai bagian itu terasa basah. Minnie berteriak frustasi.

Minnie melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan sofa dan dengan tangan yang gemetar ia mengikuti jejak tangan Kyu. Ia menurunkan tangannya untuk menemukan tangan Kyu. Untuk menambah beban tagannya di tangan Kyu, untuk membimbing Kyu ke arah daerah privatnya yang lapar.

Tangan Kyu menghujam cepat dan semakin cepat, kasar dan semakin kasar, keras dan semakin keras ke dalam Minnie yang siap menyambut Kyu. Gelombang kenikmatan menyapu Minnie yang cepat dan kuat, membuatnya mengumpat akibat pelepasan yang dahsyat, membuat tubuhnya menggeliat di tangan Kyu.

"Shit!" umpat Kyu yang menikmati.

"Damn ah…" balas Minnie.

Ia mulai menutup kakinya dan menurunkan roknya, menyadari bahwa Kyu akan melihat daerah privatnya yang sudah basah, bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menutupi bagian itu dari tatapan lapar Kyu.

"Aku harus melihatmu, menyentuhmu, dan merasakanmu, sampai kau tidak sabar untuk menyambutku dan memohon padaku untuk memuaskanmu." Kemudia tangan Kyu menyingkap rok Minnie, membuka kaki Minnie agar terbuka lebar.

Melihat Kyu berlutut di antara kakinya, seperti predator yang siap memakannya, membuat tubuhnya mendamba. Kondisi Kyu yang masih berpakaian lengkap membuat Minnie semakin merasa lapar. "Puaskan aku," pintanya. "Aku… umh… aish… siap, Kyu."

Seringaian Kyu terlihat jelas, ia lalu menunduk. Permainan mulut Kyu semakin cepat. Jari-jari tangan Minnie meremas rambut ikal Kyu.

Kyu sendiri sedang berjuang mengontrol dirinya, saat Sungmin menyerah padanya, rasa Minnie begitu memabukkan dan terasa kuat di lidahnya, membuatnya ingin meneguk habis cairan Minnie. Pikirannya buntu karena kebutuhan yang tak tertahankan, menggerang pelan saat gairah Minnie semakin meningkat, dan ia tak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Kyu mengangkat kepalanya, menikmati pemandangan yang tersingkap di depannya, terbuka dan ranum, kelopak daerah privat istrinya yang indah dan berkilau, payudara Minnie yang membengkak dan kencang. Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kyu… umh… kumohon," pinta Minnie dengan lembut. "Aku… aku tidak… tahan lagi…."

-KYUMIN-

"Shit!" umpat Kyu, tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Ia sangat ingin memasuki istrinya dan menghujam dindingnya hingga Minnie berteriak nikmat.

Minnie memukul punggung Kyu saat ia mencapai puncak guncangan kenikmatan yang dahsyat, cairan Kyu menyembur ke dalam Minnie, sementara pinggul Kyu terus bergerak di pinggul Minnie. Kyu tidak mampu untuk berhenti.

Setelah beberapa saat, gerakannya melambat, membiarkan mereka berdua menenagkan diri sedikit.

"Damn! Ah…" umpat Minnie. Sementara Kyu membenamkan wajahnya di payudara Minnie untuk menyembunyikan seringaian akibat mendengar umpatan istrinya.

Kyu terduduk tanpa melepaskan little Kyu yang mengeras masih berada di dalamnya. Kyu menangkup bokong istrinya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" umpat Sungmin, lagi. Meskipun begitu lengan Sungmin masih setia melingkar di leher Kyu. Tak sengaja Minnie menggesekan pinggul di pinggul Kyu, dan dia langsung menggerang.

"Sebentar lagi, chagiya" bisik Kyu menggoda.

Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat wajah suaminya itu. "Aku, aku masing sanggup…"

Kyu membungkam Minnie dengan ciumannya yang kasar, tangan kirinya menahan bokong yeoja kelinci itu sementara yang satunya sibuk meremas payudaranya.

"Masih dengan peraturan yang sama, kau harus melepas rokmu yang sudah basah itu, lalu kau harus menelanjangi aku. Jika tidak maka aku akan menghukummu" bisik Kyu.

"Yah… ah…" desah Minnie, melengkungkan punggung dan menemukan mulut Kyu untuk melumat puncak payudaranya.

Dan sesaat perubahan dari umpatan kedesahan terdengar, lagi. Tak habis-habisnya Kyu menggenjot istrinya dan menyuntikkan cairannya ke dalam Sungmin hingga penuh.

-KYUMIN-

Kyu terbangun dengan little Kyu yang masih setia dijepit oleh dinding Sungmin.

Author POV End

.

Kyuhyun POV

Saatnya bermain sendiri. Jarang sekali Minnie mau, ini tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Sesegera mungkin aku mulai memaju-mundurkan milikku.

"Argh… sem… pit… ah… ah…" racauku tak keruan. Baru sekali gerakan saja 'punya'ku sudah menegang kembali.

"Umh… hah…" erang Minnie yang masih tertidur.

"Nik… mat… hah…" racauku lagi. Masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"KYA!" teriak Minnie setelah matanya terbuka lebar.

Aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku. Lidahku bermain dengan lidahnya, menyapa setiap bagian yang ada di dalamnya dengan kasar. Masa bodoh kalau dia marah. Ini hukuman dariku.

Lalu aku mengubah posisiku menjadi tiduran. "Minnie, naik dan turunkan tubuhmu sendiri!" pintakku.

"Ta-tapi, Kyu…"

"Tadi malam kau mengatakannya" godakku.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Minnie mulai menaikkan tubuhnya, dibantu dengan tangannya yang berada di pahanya.

"Akh… ini… hah… nik… mat…"racauku. Kedua tanganku sesegera mungkin memilin payudara yang sudah naik turun di depanku.

Crot…

Cairanku keluar sempurna. Tapi aku tak membiarkannya berhenti. Segera mungkin aku mengubah styleku menjadi doggy style. Masa bodoh dengan dinding dalam Minnie yang sudah penuh hingga cairanku merembes keluar.

Kyuhyun POV End

-KYUMIN-

Sungmin POV

Entah sudah seberapa banyak pelepasan, puncak kenikmatan atau ronde yang sudah dilewati. Kyu tidak mau menghentikannya sama sekali sedari kemarin malam hingga malam ini lagi.

Seluruh tubuhku dan tubuhnya sudah bermandikan peluh, cairanku dan cairannya bahkan seluruh rumah ini kembali mendapatkan cairan kami.

Kedua holeku juga sudah terasa sakit sejak tadi. Dua-duanya terus dihujami dengan little Kyu yang besar dan mengeras. Aku ingin sekali mengakhirinya tapi tubuhku selalu berkhianat.

Hingga…

"Ah… Shit… huwek… eo… " tadinya ingin ada umpatan tapi yang kurasakan adalah mual.

"Nikmatilah Minnie…" bisik Kyu sambil mendorongku ke dinding.

"Kyuh… hah… su… dah… uwe…" pintakku.

"Baiklah… sebentar…" bisik Kyu.

Crot…

Cairan Kyu keluar lagi memenuhiku. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku penuh.

"Ayo tidur, sudah malam" kata Kyu, lalu memelukku erat. Tentunya tanpa melepaskan little Kyunya dariku. "Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggulku, tanganmu juga" rengeknya manja.

Tentu aku langsung melaksanakannya.

Sungmin POV End

-KYUMIN-

Author POV

"Kyu… lepaskan" pinta istrinya di pagi hari. Dia meminta little Kyu untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Wae? Hmm…" tanya Kyu disela-sela mencumbu leher Sungmin.

"Akh… ku tak enak badan" ujar Sungmin.

"Jinja?" tanya Kyu panic.

"Uwek… ah… uwek…" entah kenapa dari kemarin malam Sungmin selalu saja mual.

Plop

Kyu melepaskan 'miliknya', memperhatikan Sungmin dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Mian, sudah menghukummu" kata Kyu pelan.

"Tak apa, ya sudah ayo kita bangun" ucap Sungmin pengertian. Begitu Sungmin ingin bangun, dia tidak bisa karena selangkangan dan bokongnya sangat sakit. Rasa mual juga mendominasi tubuhnya.

Bruk!

Sungmin pingsan begitu ia berdiri.

-SKIP TIME-

"Dok, istri saya gimana?" tanya Kyu panic.

Se-keluarga menemani Sungmin kedokter. Itu karena Kyu yang terlalu panic sampai-sampai menelpon semua keluarganya.

"Selamat, istri Anda hamil. Baru sekitar lima minggu yang lalu" ucap sang dokter. Kira-kira saat penyerangan Kyuhyun di pembuatan MV itu.

"Ha-mil? Benarkah?" tanya Kyu tak percaya. Senyuman langsung terkembang di wajahnya. Dokter hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar dari ruang dokter menghampiri keluarganya.

"Minnie-ku HAMIL! HAMIL! Cho Kyuhyun seorang APPA! YEY!" teiaknya girang sambil berjingkrak ria.

Sementara keluarganya begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Kakak-kakaknya berteriak gembira.

Author POV End

.

Sungmin POV

"Di mana aku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Yang kuingat tadi aku kesakitan dan mual saat hendak berdiri.

"Eumh… ah… eumh… akh…" desahku saat sebuah bibir menghantam bibirku dengan napsu. Tangannya bermain di daerah sensitifku sambil menekannya.

"Kyu ah… ah…" lalu dia menurunkan ciumannya di leherku. Sementara tangannya sudah maju mundur di daerah privatku.

"Jang… an… dih… si… nih…" ucapku terputus karena nikmat yang memabukkan itu.

Plop

Tangannya keluar dari daerah privatku. Membuatku sedikit menggerang kecewa. Aku langsung memeluk Kyu saat itu juga. Entah kenapa aku ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Chagi, kau hamil" bisiknya lembut.

"Eh? Jinja? Tapikan"

"Iya, kau hamil. Selamat ya" ucap orang-orang yang baru datang. Bisa kulihat appa, daddy, omma, mommy, Ahra onnie, Jung oppa, Henry onnie dan Zhoumi oppa.

"Kyu?" tanyaku. Senyum bahagia langsung terukir dariku.

Sungmin POV End

-KYUMIN-

Kyuhyun POV

Bahagia sekali rasanya. Akhirnya Minnie-ku hamil. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang appa.

"Kyunnie~ aku mau tanganmu" rengek Sungmin di sebelahku. Kami sedang jalan pulang. Sopir kami yang mengantarnya karena aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku dari istriku dan calon bayiku.

Aku lalu menaruh tanganku di perutnya.

"Umh… bukan di situ~" ucapnya manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Terlihat sangat imut. Lalu tangannya menggenggamku erat. Membawanya untuk masuk ke dalam roknya. "Di sini~" pintanya sambil menggerakan tangaku untuk mengelus daerah privatnya.

"He? Yang benar saja? Di rumah ya" ucapku bingung. Bukan, bukan karena aku menolak tapi ini masih di mobil dan lagi di sini ada sopirku. Aku tak mau kalau sopirku melihat tubuh sexy istriku ini.

"Kyunie jahat!" ucapnya sambil menghempas tanganku. Tangannya lalu bersedekap di depan dadanya.

Hah… dia ngambek.

"Pak lebih cepat!" pintaku pada sopir itu.

.

.

.

END

.

Gimana? Ini sequelnya. Aneh ga? Mian ya kalau kebanyakan POV, authornya mau ngasih tahu perasaan mereka saat bercinta itu kaya apa. Walau belum sedetail mungkin.

.

Gumawo untuk yang udah baca Seducer Minnienya

.

Review plis~


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor ?

Rate : M

Pair : Kyumin

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, Ganderswitch

.

Author POV

Sudah 3 bulan Cho Sungmin Volvaciana hamil. Perutnya sedikit membesar akibat aegya yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sangat frustasi karena permintaan aneh dari sang istri. Mulai dari menyuruhnya memakan sayur, menyuruhnya menjadi wanita, menyuruhnya menciumnya di depan umum.

Pernah suatu kali Sungmin meminta Kyu mencium Siwon tepat di bibirnya…

"Kyunnie~ cium Wonnie di bibir!" seru Sungmin frustasi sambil memegang sendok yang siap dia lempar.

"Sudahlah Minnie" ucap Leeteuk menenagkan Sungmin.

"Oppa! DIAM!" teriak Sungmin tak suka.

Cup~

Akhirnya bibir Kyu menempel di bibir Siwon dengan cepat dan langsung melepasnya.

"Sudah Kau puas!" bentak Kyu.

"Hiks… hiks… Kyunnie jahat… hiks…" Sungmin menangis.

PLAK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Siwon. Orang yang ditampar masih bingung.

"Kau jahat oppa! Hiks… Kau menciumnya! Hiks… Kalian jahat! Hiks…" isak Sungmin makin menjadi.

Yang lain hanya terbelalak kaget dengan tingkah yeoja kelinci itu.

"Tadi kaukan yang menyuruhku" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kyunnie jahat! Hiks… huaaaa… huaa… mommy… hiks… hua…" isak Sungmin.

"Ya ampun Minnie, jeongmal mianhe. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan" rengek Kyuhyun sambil berlutut di depan Sungmin.

"Donghae oppa hiks… huwe… oppa… cium aku… hue…" kata Sungmin dengan susah payah.

"Yak! Kalau kau berani menciumnya aku akan menceraikanmu!" seru Kyu frustasi.

"Huaaaa… Kyunnie udah ga sayang sama aku… huaaaa… oppa cium aku… hua…" rengek Sungmin keukeuh. *author sweatdrop Ming oppa begitu*

Cup~

Akhirnya Donghae mencium dahi Sungmin. Seketika ia diam dan tenang. Sungmin langsung beringsut memeluk Donghae. Membawa namja berambut coklat itu ke sofa, lalu menggelayut manja.

"Oppa baik… aku suka oppa. Aku ingin mempunyai anak berwajah tampan seperti oppa deh" kata Sungmin masih bergelayut manja.

"Boleh, makanya perhatikan saja aku" balas Donghae sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Yak! Dia itu anakku mana mungkin akan seperti Donghae hyung" seru Kyu.

"Ga denger… ga denger… wewe… ble…" ejek Minnie. Lidahnya sengaja dijulurkan persis anak kecil dengan kedua tangan yang ditelinganya *kacau*

"Yak! Kau membuatku gila Sungmin!" seru Kyu sambil mengacak rambutnya. Siwon lalu datang dan memijat bahu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Minnie dengan nada dingin kepada Siwon. Seakan di belakang tubuhnya sudah ada iblis.

"E-eh? A-aku?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Author POV End

-KYUMIN-

Kyuhyun POV

Hah? Kenapa sesusah ini meladeni ibu hamil. Bisa gila aku. Untungnya Sooman ajusshi memberiku hari libur kapan pun aku mau. Itu karena Sooman sangat sayang pada Minnie. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu anakku nanti saat lahir.

Kali ini kami berdua sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Untungnya dia tidak menyuruhku untuk membuka penyamaran. Bisa gawat nanti.

"Kyunnie~ aku ingin membeli lingerie itu" bisiknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lingerie hitam.

Oh God! Ingin sekali aku menerkamnya sekarang juga. Terakhir kali aku berhubungan memang dua bulan yang lalu. Untungnya tanganku masih boleh masuk dan dijepit olehnya.

"Gumawo" ucapku setelah membeli lingerie itu.

Kyuhyun POV End

-KYUMIN-

Sungmin POV

Begitu sampai rumah aku langsung memakai lingerie hitam yang tadi ku beli. Entah kenapa aku merasa sexy sekali. Pasti Kyu tidak mungkin menolakku.

Dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk melakukan hubungan tiba-tiba saja muncul. Aku ingin sekali merasakan kehangatannya.

"Yak! Minnie pakai celanamu!" seru Kyu yang baru dari kamar mandi. Tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya. Mataku terpaku pada benda di balik handuknya itu.

Pluk

Tangan Kyu mengusap lembut perutku. "Ommamu naughty jagi" ucap Kyu pada perutku.

Sungmin POV End

.

Author POV

Tangan Kyu mengusap lembut perut Minnie. "Ommamu naughty jagi."

"Kyunie~ jangan mengusap anakmu terus dong~" protes Sungmin manja. Lalu dia mengangkat lingerinya sebatas atas perutnya. "Hiks… aku jugkan ingin… hiks" lagi-lagi Sungmin menangis.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membawa istrinya ke ranjang. Merapikan rambut istrinya yang berantakan. "Minnie jagi. Kaukan sedang hamil, kalau anak kita kenapa-napa bagaimana?" tanya Kyu mencoba tenang. Sebenarnya 'little Kyunya' sudah menegang di balik handuknya.

"Hei, apa kau juga mau bertemu appa mesummu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap perutnya. Kyu langsung mendekatkan telinganya di perut Sungmin. "Dia bilang dia mau Kyunnie~ ayo masukki aku" rengek Sungmin.

"Dengan tangan saja ya" kata Kyuhyun memberi penawaran. Sungmin langsung menggeleng mantap.

"Ku mohon… please" ucap Minnie dengan puppy eyesnya plus aegyo yang tak bisa ditolak.

Salahkan Sungmin karena telah membangkitkan iblis Kyu yang hampir tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian sudah terdengat desahan dan umpatan tak jelas.

"Ge… ah… Li… Kyunie-yahhh" desah Minnie.

"Sebentar jagi" perintah Kyuhyun.

Tangan kirinya memegang pinggul Sungmin agar tak bergerak, sedangkan yang satunya membantu 'little kyu' agar masuk ke istrinya.

Jleb!

"ARGH! BASTARD!" teriak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun langsung menghentakkan miliknya di dalam Sungmin.

"Mian jagi"

"Kyu, cepat gerakkan!" perintah Sungmin.

Kali ini Kyuhyun bermain sepelan mungkin. Dia terlalu takut kalau anaknya kenapa-napa. Dia lebih memilih tidak dipuaskan dibanding benih yang sudah dia taruh meluruh begitu saja.

"Kyuh… hah… ah… lebih… ah… cepat… ah…" pinta Sungmin.

"Tidak… ada uri aegya di perutmu" tolak Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kyunnie ah… ayolah… ah… emh…" desah Sungmin seraya menggoda suaminya.

'Lagi-lagi dia menggoda, terima ini Minimi' batin Kyuhyun.

Belum lama Kyuhyun menggenjot dengan tempo yang hampir sama dengan malam pertama, Sungmin sudah oragasme duluan. Setelah itu barulah Kyuhyun yang menyemprotkan cairannya.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu beberapa ronde masih sanggup Sungmin jalani. 'This and That' pun tak bisa terelakkan lagi sampai pagi.

-KYUMIN-

Sungmin terbangun kala sinar matahari menyapa kelopak matanya. Daerah privatnya serasa penuh oleh sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

Sungmin pun mencoba membuka mata dan mendapatkan dirinya tengah dimasuki oleh little Kyu. Sedangkan Kyu di sebelahnya masih tertidur mendekap perut Sungmin.

"KYA! KYUNNIE~ MEMPERKOSAKU!" teriak Sungmin menggema.

Mendengar teriakan itu semua orang di rumah yang terdiri dari orang tua mereka langsung menggebrak pintu kamar anaknya dengan panic.

Bisa dilihat baju Kyu dan lingerie hitam Sungmin berceceran. Tubuh Sungmin dibungkus selimut. Sedangkan Kyu sudah mengenakan celananya.

"Jagi kenapa?" tanya mommynya Sungmin.

"Hiks… Kyu… hiks… Kyunnie… memperkosaku… hiks…" isak Sungmin, mengeratkan pelukannya pada mommynya.

"Sumpah aku disuruh dengan Sungmin tadi malam" ucap Kyu buru-buru sebelum ditanyai macam-macam.

"Hiks… omma… mommy… hiks… daddy… appa… hiks…" adu Sungmin yang masih terisak.

"Kyu sebaiknya kau pisah kamar saja ya" pinta sang omma.

"MWO! SHIREO!" teriak Sungmin dan Kyu serempak.

"Kyunnie~~ hua… omma jahat! Kyunniee~ hue…" isak Sungmin semakin keras. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Kyu dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Tangannya melingkar posesif pada Kyuhyun.

"Jagi… uljima… omma ga jahat kok… uljima chagi" ucap Kyu lembut sambil mengelus rambut istrinya penuh cinta.

"Tapi Kyunnie ga boleh jauh dari Minnie yah. Yaksok?" pintanya sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Pinky promise, jagi" balas Kyu sambil menautkan kelingkingnya.

Kekekan geli mulai terdengar. Orang tua mereka tak habis pikir melihit tingkah keduanya. "Wajar Kyu, anak pertama harus dimanja. Bukan begitu tuan Cho" ucap daddynya Sungmin.

"Iya daddy… aku akan berusaha" jawab Kyu semangat.

Author POV End

-KYUMIN-

Kyuhyun POV

Bingung. Ya… seorang sepertiku sangat bingung dengan istriku yang sedang hamil ini. Kelakuannya jauh dari normal. Sangat manja, kekanakan, egois dan lainnya. Rasanya ingin 'menerkam' dan membuangnya pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kyunnie~~ jangan perkosa aku lagi ya~" ucapnya manja dengan aegyo yang sangat menggemaskan.

Nah loh? Padahal semalaman dia yang merengek ingin di sentuh. Kenapa jadi aku yang seakan jadi pemerasnya. Hah ya sudahlah.

"Iya, aku tidak akan err… bisakah mengganti kata memperkosa. Sepertinya itu berlebihan jagi" jawabku tak enak.

"Ya sudah ganti dengan meniduri saja. Otokhe?"

'Sama saja. Aku ini suamimu' batinku.

"Hmm baiklah"

"Tapi jari Kyu masih boleh masuk kok kikikik…"

Ommo lagi-lagi dia berpikiran mesum. Jangan-jangan nanti anakku mesum juga.

Kyuhyun POV End

-KYUMIN-

Author POV

6 BULAN KEMUDIAN

Sreet…

"Ajusshi kalau sampai kau meminta Kyu bekerja dengan yeoja-yeoja aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" bentak Sungmin. Sooman yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk setuju. Tak mau peristiwa penjambakan rambut yang baru dia terima seminggu yang lalu dari Sungmin terulang lagi.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku ingin bertemu Kyunnieku" seru Sungmin kembali ceria. Sekarang usia kandungannya mencapai 9 bulan. Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia bisa kemari. Karena ke egoisannya dia dapat kemari.

Tibalah Sungmin di ruang dance. Tak sengaja matanya melihat Victoria dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya kalau sedang tidak hamil mungkin dia tidak akan cemburu. Masalahnya adalah dia sedang hamil.

Plak!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. Seketika member SJ, F(x), SNSD, dan duo DBSK mengarah ke arahnya.

"Kyunnie~ jahat! Vic Onnie Jahat! Hiks…" bentak Sungmin di depan semuanya. Sedetik kemudian dia menangis.

"Minnie~ mian… aku hanya mengobrol Minnie… jeongmal mianhe…" ucap Vic meminta maaf. Sungguh dia hanya mengobrol dan benar-benar tak enak.

"Sudahlah noona. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan berhenti menangis" ucap Kyu sabar.

"Hyung! Kau bagaimana si" seru Taemin memeluk Sungmin yang sedang terisak.

"Padahlakan hiks… aku sudah hiks… bilang pada hiks… ajusshi kalau hiks… kau tidak boleh bekerja dengan hiks… yeoja manapun hiks… hueee Taemin oppa" katanya di sela-sela isakannya.

"Ya ampun jagi. Akukan hanya bekerja" ucap Kyu lemas.

"Ya sudah―" ucap Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Bibirnya dia gigit sekuat mungkin untuk mendapatkan kekuatan.

"Jinja?" tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Kalau kau bekerja dengan yeoja lain atau onniedeul mendekati Kyu. Maka CERAIKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA KYU!" bentak Sungmin lantang. *author sweatdrop*

Yang lain yang melihat itu langsung shock. Begitu juga Kyu, lidahnya kelu tubuhnya membeku. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Minnie~ jebal! Jangan begitu. Kasihan Kyu oppa" ucap Seohyun sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"Hiks… kalau onniedeul suka Kyu, aku sudah melepaskannya kok. Hiks… jaga Kyunnie, ne?" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Ya ampun Minnie… jangan berpikir seperti itu" sambung Tifanny.

"Oke aku tidak akan bekerja lagi" sahut Kyu serius. Dia mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun mendingan kehilangan pekerjaannya daripada harus kehilangan istrinya.

"Terlambat. Ceraikan aku saja. Aku ingin bersama Donghae oppa" lirih Sungmin. Dia lalu berlari ke arah Donghae dan langsung memeluknya.

Beginilah dia kalau sedang ngambek. Pasti Donghaelah pelariannya. Sedangkan orang yang dijadikan pelarian seorang ibu hamil tersenyum bangga. Kyuhyun sering berpikir kalau istrinya benar-benar menyukai hyungnya ketimbang dirinya.

Author POV End

.

Kyuhyun POV

Okeh… kesabaranku sudah habis. Kenapa selalu Donghae hyung yang menjadi pelariannya di saat sedih. Seberengsek itukah aku sampai dia tidak mau denganku.

Secepat kilat kutarik Minnie, membaliknya, lalu menciumnya sedikit kasar. Terserah apa yang akan mereka katakana. Yang jelas aku sedang sangat marah.

"Emh… umh… Kyuh… ha… ah…" desahnya saat lidahku memasuki mulutnya. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan ini.

"Kyu dia sedang hamil" seru Changmin yang tak ku gubris sama sekali. Malahan aku terus intens menjilati bagian yang ada di dalam mulut Minnie-ku.

Setelah benar-benar aku membutuhkan oksigen, aku melepasnya. "Minnie ah… sentuh hosh.. hosh… aku hosh…" pintaku sedikit mendesah.

"Umh… Kyunnie~~ mau memperkosaku ya?" tanya Sungmin menggoda. Loh? Ternyata sudah berubah.

Beberapa nada kaget mulai terdengar. "Kau di-per-ko-sa- Minnie?" tanya Jessica. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Aish… kenapa bisa begini.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Aku ingin merasakan Kyunnieku sekarang juga" ucapnya ceria.

"Naughty Minnie" bisikku.

"Bye oppadeul onniedeul! Aku sudah tak tahan ni" goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Author POV

"Yak! Kenapa kedua anak itu selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan sex si? Membuatku iri saja" cetus Eunhyuk. Toyoran langsung ia dapat.

"Iya. Tadi aku kaget saat Minnie meminta cerai" ucap Victoria.

"Sepertinya kita harus menjauh dari Kyu oppa mulai sekarang sampai Minnie melahirkan" sambung Taeyeon.

"Ah begitu lebih baik" setuju Minho.

"Aku yakin pasti Kyu oppa sangat puas mendapatkan Minnie" cicit Suli.

"Yang sabar ya oppadeul" seru Krystal.

-KYUMIN-

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sungmin melahirkan. Semua keluarga datang bahkan artis SM beserta Sooman ikut datang. Alhasil orang tua mereka menyewa satu lantai rumah sakit di Seoul.

"Kyu! Appo! Hua…" erang Sungmin.

"Kyu Jahat! Berengsek! Damn! Shit! Bastard!" umpat Sungmin sambil menjenggut rambut Kyu. Sedangkan Kyu pasrah dan mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang satunya.

Setelah sejam berlalu akhirnya lahirlah. Bayinya laki-laki yang diberi nama CHO HYUN VOLVACIANA.

"Ya ampun! Ga sedang berhubungan, marahan, melahirkan mereka saling mengumpat" ucap Zhoumi geleng-geleng kepala.

Author POV End

.

Kyuhyun POV

Akhirnya berakhir juga masa terlelahku. Aku yakin ini adalah unforgettable momment yang akan terus menghiasi ingatanku.

Ditanganku sudah ada Hyunie~. Dia sedikit merengek mungkin ingin bertemu ommanya. Minnie terbaring lemas di kasurnya. "Jagi, gwenchana?" tanyaku.

"Kyuniee~ jahat" lirihnya.

Oh god! Dia mulai lagi. Ternya―

"Mianhe merepotkanmu jagi. Sini Hyuniee-ku" ucapnya memotong pikiranku.

Cup~

Kudaratkan ciumanku di dahinya. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku. Mempunyai istri yang sempurna dan anak laki-laki yang tampan sepertiku.

"Lihat… bibirnya sama denganku, matanya sama denganmu, alisnya juga. Ommo hidungnya bukan punya kita pasti punya Donghae oppa" ucap Sungmin menyadarkanku dari lamunan. *Kyu sweatdrop*

"Sudah pasti Hyunnie tampan sepertiku chagi" narsisku.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

Sungmin POV

Suami. Check. Anak. Check. Lengkap sudah hidupku ini.

Mimpiku yang dulu menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang.

Menyusui Hyuniee dipelukan Kyuniee membuatku menangis bahagia.

"Eh? Kau apain dia kyu" seru Henry onnie.

"Eh? Minnie~ uljima chagi" ucap Kyu sambil menciumku.

"Saranghae Kyunniee~" balasku lembut.

"Nado sarangheyo Hanie~ah" balasnya.

.

.

.

Gimana? Kurang puas? Komen dulu baru author puas kekekek… *ketawa bareng Kyunnie, Minnie dan Hyunnie*

.

Gumawo yang masih mau baca karya author apalagi nyempet-nyempetin nge-review dan juga untuk siders yang udah baca


	3. Chapter 3

Kyumin Family

PAIR : Kyumin

GENRE : ROMENCE, DRAMA, little bit of HUMOR maybe

RATE : T

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIMER : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And DONGHAE oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Author POV

"Omma… appanya omma… akh! Hahahahha akh! Appa stop hahahha" teriakan melengking dari Hyunnie menggemparkan seluruh isi rumah.

"Ommo! Kyu berhenti bermain!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Kena kau Hyuniee" seru Kyu kegirangan setelah berhasil menangkap Hyunnie. Lalu keduanya menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah memasak di dapur. Mereka berdua menoel-noel. Tentu toelan Hyunie dan toelan Kyu berbeda. Kalau Hyunie di tangan sedangkan Kyu 'menoel' bokong Sungmin. *kacau*

"Kyu aku sedang memasak" gerutu istrinya kesal.

"Omma… appanya jelek" ejek Hyunnie.

"Yak! Aku tampan makanya kau juga tampan Hyunnie" balas Kyu kesal.

"Kyu jangan kekanakan" marah Sungmin.

"Ich… appa ngambek kaya anak kecil caja deh" ejek Hyunie lagi. Sekarang Kyu tampak sebal terus dipojokan oleh anaknya sendiri. Pipinya sengaja ia kembungkan sedangkan kakinya menghentak dengan cepat tanda kesal.

"Kyuniee manis deh kalau ngambek" goda Sungmin sambil menoel pipi Kyu-nya.

"Omma, appa malah ya cama Hyunnie?" tanya Hyunie polos. Mendengar anaknya mengatakan itu naluri kejahilan Kyuhyun meningkat drastic. Tidak ada Minnie, Hyunie pun jadi. Itulah prinsipnya sekarang.

"Ga Hyunie" jawab Sungmin menenangkan anaknya.

"Aku emang sedang marah sama Hyunie" jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin langsung mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung. Masa iya suaminya marah dengan anaknya gara-gara dibilang jelek.

"Ya udah Hyunnie minta maaf cama Kyunnie, ne? Kyunnie mau maafin Hyunnie kan?" tanya Hyunie polos.

Author POV End

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Ya cudah Hyunnie minta maaf cama Kyunnie, ne? Kyunnie mau maafin Hyunnie kan?" tanya Hyunie polos.

Omo… anakku sangat tampan dan lucu sekali. Neomu neomu kyeoptta. Aduh mana mungkin aku bisa marah dengan anak ini. Tapi kenapa dia seenaknya sekali memanggil appanya dengan panggilan Kyunnie. Emangnya dia kira aku seumuran apa.

"Hyunnie kok panggil appa pake Kyunnie. Appa marah ah" ucapku menjahilinya.

"Kyu, jangan mulai deh" cecar Minnie sambil meninggalkan kami berdua di meja makan.

"Ya cudah Hyunnie minta maaf lagi deh cama appa yang tampan cepelti Hyunnie ini" ucapnya narsis. Omo… omo… kenarsisannya setara denganku.

"Kalau begitu appa maafkan. Tapi bilang sama omma kalau kita berdua benar-benar tampan. Arraso?" ucapku. Hyunie mengangguk senag.

Kyuhyun POV End

-KYUMINHYUN-

Sungmin POV

Keadaan pagi hari membuatku senang sekaligus jengkel. Kyu dan Hyunie menjengkelkan sekali kalau sudah bermain. Membuat seisi rumah berantakan olehnya. Sehingga aku yang harus merapikannya sendiri.

"KYUNIE! HYUNIE!" teriakku memanggil mereka. Setelah itu muncullah kedua orang itu dengan setelan jas mereka masing-masing. Lalu mereka hormat dan berdiri diam.

"KAMI YUNIE~ YANG TAMPAN AKAN MEMBANTU MOMMY TELCINTA!" seru keduanya antusias.

Oke aku benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang. Ya akhirnya aku tertawa secara berlebihan sampai-sampai sepasang ayah dan anak ini menatapku bingung.

"Omma, kenapa? Omma telpecona ya cama Hyunie?" tanya Hyunie antusias.

"Ani Hyunie. Ommamu terpesona denganku bukan denganmu" balas Kyu. Sementara aku tertawa lagi.

"Dia kan ommaku Kyunnie" ucap Hyunie cemberut.

"Tapi dia istriku Hyuniee" jawab Kyu sama cemberutnya.

"Okeh… okeh… namja-namja tampan. Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku setelah berhasil menahan tawa.

"Hyunie ingin mengajak omma ke SM baleng appa. Hyunie ingin beltemu uncledeul dan auntydeul" jelas Hyunie tampak serius.

"He? Kau yakin Kyu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa yeobo. Kita kan tidak akan berlatih di sana" jawab Kyu pengertian.

"Cana omma ke kamal! Cepet mandi lalu temani HYUNIE TAMPAN di cini" suru Hyunie sambil mendorongku masuk ke kamar.

Sungmin POV End

-KYUMINHYUN-

Author POV

Mereka bertiga sampai di ruang latihan dance. Mendapati SHINee dan F(X) sedang berlatih dance bersama. Hyunie langsung masuk dan memeluk satu-satu mereka yang ada di situ.

"Appa, lihat aunty cuka cama Hyunie. Apakah Hyunie cudah tampan cepelti appa?" tanya Hyunie di gendongan Amber.

"Kyu, kau mengatakan apa saja pada anakku?" tanya Sungmin menyelidik.

"Ah-ah itu, tidak ada Minnie" balas Kyu sedikit gugup.

"Bye cemua Hyunie mau beltemu yang lain" ucap Hyunie setelah puas beramah tamah.

Tempat berikutnya adalah Sooman room. Begitu mereka masuk Sooman langsung menggendong Hyunie. "Anyeong Hyunie"

"Anyeong Cooman allaboji" balas Hyunie.

"Umurmu sudah berapa tahun Hyunie?" Hyunie langsung menyodorkan dua tangannya.

"Dua tahun setengah ajusshi" sahut Sungmin cepat.

"Ya… benal itu. Dua tahun cetengah" ucap Hyunie serius.

"Sudah Hyunie? Kita harus bertemu yang lainnya juga" ucap Kyu yang sedari tadi diam.

"Oh iya Hyunie balu ingat. Apa Hyunie lebih tampan dali appa?" tanya Hyunie pada Sooman yang mendapat anggukan cepat darinya. Sedangkan Kyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

-KYUMINHYUN-

Sampailah di ruang latihan lainnya. Di sana ada duo DBSK dan SNSD.

Cup~ Cup~ Cup~ Cup~ Cup~

Hyunie mendapatkan ciuman di pipi dari semuanya. "Look appa. Telbukti aku yang paling tampan!" seru Hyunie kegirangan. Yang lainnya langsung tertawa mendengar penuturan dari anak kecil berumur dua tahun setengah itu.

"Aigoo… oppa… kau ajarkan apa anak oppa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sooyung tak percaya.

"Kyu parah banget" komentar Changmin.

"Sudah Hyunie, kita harus bertemu ajusshideul group appa, chagi" ucap Kyu kesal.

Sesampainya di dorm SUJU mereka lagi-lagi disambut gembira. Sebelum masuk ke dalam dorm itu Sungmin dan Kyu sempat melirik ke arah samping yang berpapasan dengan kamar apartemen Sungmin dulu.

"Yak! Appa dan omma lelet!" decak Hyunie kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Author POV End

.

Sungmin POV

Tidak henti-hentinya kami tertawa bersama melihat tingkah Kyu dan Hyunie yang marahan. Mereka berdua selalu membandingkan satu sama lain.

"Hyunie kalau udah gede mau jadi apa?" tanya Leeteuk oppa serius.

"Hyunie mau jadi cepelti appa yang tampan dan menikah dengan yeoja cexy cepelti ommaku" jawabnya serius.

Sekejap pertanyaannya membuat kami terkaget ria. Mana mungkin anak kecil seperti dia bisa menentukan kemauannya seperti itu. Kuberikan deathglare gratis untuk suamiku yang keterlaluan ini.

"Yak… Minnie jangan begitu. Kemauan Hyunie itu bagus chagi" ucap Kyu sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Kyu! Kau gila bukan! Ini anakmu sendiri tapi kau mengajarinya yang tidak-tidak" cetus Donghae oppa.

"Cudah… cudah… jangan malahin Kyunnie lagi dong" bela Hyunie pada appanya. Hah? Ternyata dia begitu sayang dengan appanya.

"Hyunie terima kasih chagi" ucap Kyu lebai sambil memeluk erat Hyunie.

"Tch… kau pasti bahagia, eoh? Anakmu sangat menyayangimu Kyu" seru Ryeowook oppa.

"Hyunie memang cayang appa" katanya lalu mencium bibir appanya itu.

"Apa kau mengajarinya menjadi seorang great kisser juga, eoh?" tanya Yesung oppa.

"E-eh… i-itu a-ani… ani… hyung" jawab Kyu gugup.

"Kyu, tak ada jatah malam ini. Kau telah menodai pikiran anakku" ucapku datar dengan sorot mata intens.

"Aduh omma… jangan malahin appa lagi dong. Appa ga calah tau" ucap Hyunie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuatkan kesan menggemaskan yang sangat.

Sungmin POV End

.

Author POV

Sekitar jam 9 malam Hyunie sudah tidur di kamar Kyu. Sengaja memang Ryeowook menidurinya di sana karena ingin membantu Kyuhyun mengenang masa lalunya dengan Sungmin.

"Kyunie~ jangan mengajarkan Hyunie aneh-aneh dong" protes Sungmin.

"Iya chagi. Mianhe. Habisnya aku kesal sekali Hyunie terus mengataiku jelek. Makanya aku memberinya pelajaran dasar" jelas Kyu tak masuk akal.

"Huft… baiklah. Minggu depan 4th albumku keluar, Kyu. Kau datangkan nanti?" tanya Hanie hati-hati.

"Ne, kebetulan aku tak ada jadwal. Bawa Hyunie juga ya?" balas Kyu.

"Hei… tumben kau berteman dengan anakmu, Kyu. Biasanyakan kau orang pertama yang menolak Hyunie untuk ikut" ledek Sungmin.

"Karena aku baru sadar kalau Hyunie mencintaiku seperti dia mencintaimu"

"MWO?! Kau gila Kyu? Kau cemburu denganku? Ya ampun Kyu! Dimana otakmu?"

"Hehehhe… abis aku sudah jarang mendapatkan 'itu' darimu sih. Kau juga jarang menggodaku" ucap Kyu sebal.

Dengan gerakan halus Sungmin mendorong Kyu ke sofa lalu mendudukinya. Dia menatap intens suaminya. "Ma-mau a-apa kau?" tanya Kyu gugup.

"Umh… bwahahhahahahha… hahhaha kau masih belum bisa biasa dengan godaanku, Kyu?" tanya Hanie.

"MWO?"

"Sudah 4 tahun lebih kita bersama tapi kau masih malu denganku?"

Grep…

"Eh?" tawa Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat tubuh Kyu yang sudah sempurna menindihnya.

"Biarkan aku mengajarimu caranya menggoda" ucap Kyu serius.

-KYUMINHYUN-

"Kyuh… hah…" desahan napas tak beraturan keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

Jari Kyu tak henti-hentinya menjepit puncak payudara Sungmin yang menegang dibalik branya. Sementara Little Kyunya sudah menggesek-gesek daerah privat istrinya yang masih diselubungi underwarenya.

"Aku akan buka baju, Kyu" ucap Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyu hingga tiduran di lantai kamar.

"Tidak boleh Minnie" goda Kyu.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Sungmin gugup. Lalu duduk kembali di atas Kyu. Dengan sengaja ia menggesekan daerah privatnya ke little Kyu yang diselubungi celana. "Kyuh… kumohon" pintanya sambil menyingkap celana dalamnya.

"Ti-tidak Minnie~ tetap gunakan atau kita berhenti sekarang" ucap Kyu tegas.

Brak!

Bantingan pintu terdengar. Di depan pintu sudah ada Donghae dan Hyunie yang melotot melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan posisi begitu. Cepat-cepat mereka berdua berdiri dan merapikan baju masing-masng.

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak ketok pintu dahulu si!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Mian… mengganggu kalian. Hyunie kita keluar yuk" ajak Donghae.

"Shileo! Appa cedang apa?" tanya Hyunie dengan wajah innocentnya. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Hyunie menuju istrinya.

"Oppa, sudah pulang saja" usir Sungmin. -_-''

"Ne" jawab Donghae yang sudah keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Appa, tadi sedang bermain dengan ommamu" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Hyunie mau ikutan ah" cetus anak itu terlihat berbinar.

"Hyunie ga boleh ikutan, chagi. Hyunie masih kecil, mending bobo ya sama omma" sahut Hanie.

"SHILEO! Appa! Omma jahat cama Hyunie. Hyunie maca ga boleh ikut main" adu Hyunie sambil membuang muka dari pandangan ommanya.

"Kalau begitu Hyunie tidur sama appa saja ya. Tidak usah temenin omma. Otokhe?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai berkomplot dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Cip!" seru Hyunie senang.

Author POV End

-KYUMINHYUN-

Sungmin POV

Yak! Apa sih yang dilakukan ayah dan anak itu sampai-sampai aku, ommanya sendiri tidak boleh masuk. Awas kau CHO KYUHYUN!

Sepesang tangan melingkar di pinggangku, posesif. Kyuhyun. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Membuat napasnya terdengar jelas. Sesekali dia menciuminya, menjilatnya dan mengulumnya.

"Lanjutkan permainannya. Mau pakai pengaman atau tidak?" bisiknya to the point.

"Yak! Tadi aku tak boleh masuk. Sekarang kau seenaknya memutuskan. Aku sudah tidak ingin!" tolakku cepat.

"Ayolah yeobo… aku ingin menyentuhmu" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie dari tadi kau sudah memelukku" jawabku ketus.

Sungmin POV End

.

Author POV

"Kyunie dari tadi kau sudah memelukku" jawab Sungmin ketus. Lalu dia beralih mengelap meja makannya.

"Minnie jahat! Kyunie marah ah!" rengek Kyu sambil menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. Pipinya yang chubby mengembung. Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Kau itu sudah tua bangka. Tak usah merajuk seperti Hyunie deh. Oh ya… besok aku mulai latihan dan ada beberapa shooting CF. Jaga Hyunie" jelas Sungmin yang malah makin sebal dengan tingkah suaminya yang kekanakan.

"Umh Minnie~ah! Aku sama Hyunie hanya tidur kok. Kau cemburu ya dengan Hyunie~" goda Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, sudahlah aku cape tahu" balasnya makin ketus.

"Yak! Aku sedang berbicara lembut kenapa kau seperti ini! Kau lebih suka aku marah-marah, eoh? Kalau begitu tidur di luar saja sana!" bentak Kyu akhirnya.

Cup~

Bibir M Sungmin mengecup halus bibir suaminya. Kyu yang jarang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit terkejut. Pipinya sudah memerah sampai leher.

"Arraso, oppa. Ayo kita susul Hyunie kita" ajak Sungmin sambil bergelayut manja pada suaminya.

-KYUMINHYUN-

Sekitar jam 10 pagi Sungmin sudah sibuk dengan latihannya. Beberapa koreo yang sudah dipelajari, dia ulang kembali.

Sementara dari balik pintu ruang latihan Hyuni dan Kyuhyun mengintip Sungmin. Entah apa yang diperbuat Kyuhyun sampai sedekat itu dengan anaknya.

"Omma, cexy appa. Calanghe omma… muach… " ucap Hyuni tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop, lalu mendeathglare anaknya. Dia sedikit merasa kalau anaknya akan menjadi saingan terberatnya.

"Hyunie, ommamu punya appa. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya" balas Kyuhyun dingin dan mengancam. Jelas anaknya merasa tak mau kalah juga.

"Dia ommaku, appa!" katanya kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya ke lantai. "Aku mau ke omma duluan, bwe…" ejek Hyunie yang langsung berlari ke arah omma tercintanya. "Omma!" teriak Hyunie.

"Loh, Hyunie ke sini dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Aku cendili omma. Hebatkan?" bohong Hyunie.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung kesal dan mendobrak pintu. "Yak! Cho Hyunie Volvaciana kau berbohong dengan ommamu! Itu tidak baik!" bentak Kyu.

"Benar begitu kata appa, chagi?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Hyunie tersenyum kecil , lalu mengangguk malu. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di bahu ibunya sekaligus meminta perlindungan. "Jangan diulangi ya" ucap Sungmin.

"Yak! Minnie! Harusnya dia dihukum!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang akan ku hukum! Sudahlah ajak Hyunie keluar, aku mau berlatih" pinta Hanie.

"Hyunie!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Taemin. Dia lalu menggendong Hyunie dan membawanya kabur tanpa izin kedua orang tua itu.

"Taeiminie~ Gumawo!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin serius.

"Tadi Hyunie bilang kau sexy. Eh? Ingat tidak dulu kita kan sering berantem di sini" ucap Kyu memberi tahu.

"Iyah. Lalu?"

"A-ani… cepat berlatih. Aku juga sudah ditunggu hyungdeul… bye jagi" balas Kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan sesi ciuman kilat.

-KYUMINHYUN—

dorm Sungmin

Kedua pasang suami istri itu sedang berpangku ria sambil menikmati film yang baru saja mereka beli. Sementara anaknya sudah pergi dengan hyundeul di group appanya.

Tangan Kyu yang besar memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang ramping dengan posesif. Bukan lagi rahasia, kalau Kyuhyun begitu menggilai istrinya. Tak jarang para netizer bangga dengan pasangan ini.

"Kyuh… "desah Sungmin tiba-tiba kala kedua payudaranya diremas oleh suaminya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya yang dipakai istrinya dengan sangat cekatan.

"Hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sedang menjilati telinga istrinya dari belakang.

"Kyuh… hah… emh…" desahnya lagi.

Sekarang tangan kyuhyun semakin liar. Tangan kirinya memilin nipple Sungmin, sedangkan tangan kananya sudah menyusup ke celana dalam Sungmin. Menusukan jarinya ke dalam lubang surga milik Sungmin.

"Akh… Kyuh…"

"Apa, jagih…" tanya Kyuhyun ikut mendesah.

"Ber… ah… hen… tih… kyuh…" rengeknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu servis, Minnie" goda Kyuhyun.

"Kau… meng… akh… godaku… eoh… oh… damn" racau Sungmin ketika ke empat jari Kyu keluar masuk dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Crot…

Orgasme milik Sungmin sudah keluar. Sungmin sedikit menggelinjang. Menggerakan sedikit pinggulnya, membuat sang suami horny karena pergesekan tubuh istrinya dengan 'little kyunya'.

"Kau yang menggodaku, Ming" balas Kyuhyun.

"Arg…" erang Sungmin ketika lagi-lagi jari-jari Kyuhyun mulai bergerak di dindingnya.

Brak

Buru-buru Kyuhyun mengambil selimut yang berada di sebelah sofa itu. Menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sibuk mengancingi kemejanya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka melakukan itu, karena hyundeulnya dan anaknya sudah pulang.

"Appa… omma…" panggil Hyun.

"Tck… mengganggu" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Appa kenapa?" tanya Hyunie bingung.

"Oppadeul gumawo sudah mengajaknya pergi" kata Sungmin berterima kasih.

"Cheonmaneyo, Minnie-ah~" balas mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang ya" kata Shindong oppa.

Author POV End

.

Kyuhyun POV

'Kenapa harus ada anak kecil ini sih' batinku.

"Appa… omma… aku mau celita" seru Hyunnie yang sudah ada di tengah-tengah kami. Anak adalah orang ketiga yang tak bisa terelakkan. Kacau.

"Cerita appa, jagi?" tanya Minnie.

"Umh… tadi aku ketemu adik bayi. Lucu deh. Aku mau punya adik bayi dong omma… bial bica belmain belcama" jelas Hyunnie.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Appa akan berikan" sergahku cepat.

Tiba-tiba Hyuni menaruh telinganya di perut Sungmin. "Apa di pelut omma cudah ada adik bayi?" tanya Hyunnie.

"Belum jagi… appa harus membuatnya bersama omma dulu" jelasku dengan seringaian evil.

"Calanya?" tanyanya.

'Haduh, susah punya anak yang pintarnya setara denganku' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Appa sama omma harus berada di kamar selama dua hari penuh. Jadi Hyunnie ga bisa main sama kita. Otokhe?" jailku. Sungmin yang mendengar mulai mendeathglareku yang malah terkesan aegyo itu.

"Bialkan caja. Pokoknya Hyunnie mau adik bayi titik" gerutu Hyunnie menggebu.

"Hyunie, tapi Hyunie nanti sama siapa?" tanya Sungmin mulai khawatir.

Sifatnya seperti perawan yang ingin diperkosa saja. Benar-benar aegyo kelinci manisku itu.

"Cama ajjuchideul caja. Bye omma appa" balas Hyunnie.

"E-eh… kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Mau ke ajucchideul"

"Kamu ga sayang sam omma?" tanya Sungmin mulai merajuk.

"Aku ga akan cayang omma kalau tidak membelikan adik bayi padaku. Bye omma… appa…" balasnya lalu benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

Sungmin POV

'Triple Big Shit. MATI AKU' umpatku dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingku mulai menyeringai. Deretan giginya terpampang jelas.

"Kita sudah mendapat restu, jagi" godanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapikan kau tak tahan dengan ngidamku, Kyu" balasku sejutek mungkin.

"Ah… aku hampir lupa…"

'Yes, hehehhe' batinku.

"Tapi tidak apa, demi Hyunnieku tercinta aku akan melakukannya sesering mungkin denganmu" balasnya.

"ARGH! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriakku saat dengan tiba-tiba dia menggendongku ke kamar.

Sungmin POV End

-KYUMINHYUN-

Author POV

Sudah sehari yang Sungmin lewati dengan Kyu. Bau anyir cairan mereka sudah tak terbendung di apartemennya. Seperti waktu malam pertama mereka. Mereka tidak hanya melakukannya di kamar, tapi berkeliaran di rumah itu.

"Kyuh… sud… ah… pen… ah… nuh…" racau Sungmin setelah gelombang kenikmatan mereka terima.

"Bailahh… akan kuh… bersih… kan" balas Kyuhyun yang mengatur napasnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyuhyun melepaskan miliknya dan mulai menghadap ke dalam daerah privat istrinya.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Membersihkannya" jawab Kyu santai.

Sedetik kemudian dia langsung menciumi daerah privat istrinya. Mendorong lidahnya ke dindingnya, sesekali menghisap cairan yang tersisa. Sedangkan Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya mendorong kepala suaminya agar semakin dekat.

"Selesai" seru Kyu. Sementara istrinya mendesah kecewa. Seringaian iblis langsung tercetak. "Menungging, Ming" perintah Kyuhyun.

"CHO KY-ARGH!" teriakan kesakitan langsung meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja dirinya beristirahat, hole buttnya sudah mulai di serang oleh suaminya, lagi.

"Cho… ah… ah… hah…" desahnya.

"Panggil Kyuh, Ming" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh… hah…"

Desahan erotis mulai terdengar lagi ketika genjotan itu makin kencang. Apalagi kala puncak gelombang mereka berdua terjadi lagi. Sambil menggenjot istrinya sambil terduduk, kedua tangan Kyu mulai merentangkan paha istrinya, lalu memasukan telunjuk kedua tangannya ke dalam miss v Sungmin. Menggenjotnya seirama dengan genjotan dibawahnya.

"Kyuh… hah… hosh… su… akh… damn…" racau Sungmin.

Crot

Crot

Keduanya mulai mencapai klimaks entah yang kebera kali lagi. Sekarang bukan hanya satu lubang yang penuh tapi keduanya. Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan 'little kyu' dan keempat jarinya dari lubang surge Sungmin.

Cup~

Tanpa ada aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung bermain lidah dengan Sungmin. Membuat libidonya semakin naik dan naik. Mereka sekarang benar-benar ketagihan. Bahkan rasa lelah yang tadi menyerang telah tergantikan dengan napsu mereka yang begitu besar.

-KYUMINHYUN—

"Hae ajjuchi, kenapa hiks… omma dan appa belum hiks… keluar juga hiks…. Kalau begini hiks… aku tak mau punya adik hiks…" isak Hyunie dipelukan Donghae.

Hyunie sungguh malang nasibmu. Siapa suruh member izin appamu untuk mengurung ommamu. Bahkan sekarang sudah empat hari, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda sepasang suami-istri itu pulang.

"Yang sabar, Hyunnie" balas Donghae.

'Mereka keterlaluan' batin Donghae.

"Hiks… tapi… hiks… kenapa omma hiks… telus belteliak pada appa… hiks… meleka hiks… malahan ya… hiks…" adu Hyunie.

'Itu namanya desahan dan teriakan nikmat, Hyunie. Appa dan ommamu sangat mencintai hal itu. Itu hobi mereka, Hyunie. Kasihan sekali dirimu' jelas Donghae dalam hati

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat adik. Percayalah pada ajusshi" kata Donghae

Dan dimulailah ngidam ala Sungmin yang keterlaluan

.

.

.

END

Dengan gajenya author mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dari awal. #plak

.

End ga ya? maunya readers apa?

.

Mian untuk yang nunggu pink innocent 2. Authornya macet ide. Ditambah bentar lagi author uts. Doakan saja semoga lancar


End file.
